True Undoing
by RumBaeOnce
Summary: My take on the conversation between Neal and Rumple during the Nasty Habits Episode. This is just after they escape from Pan with Henry. Neal doesn't use the squid ink on his father; instead he uses something far more powerful. The Truth.


True Undoing:

Note: My take on Rumple and Neal's conversation during the Nasty Habits episode just after they escaped from Pan with Henry. Neal doesn't use the squid ink on Rumple. Instead he uses something far more powerful. The Truth.

Rumple was exposed for who he really was once again. Neal couldn't figure out why he was so surprised. After all, the man before him was the Dark One. Capable of any and everything, including abandoning the Son he claimed to love and need so much.

But part of him had hoped that deep within Rumple was a good heart still Now all that hope was shattered. His father wanted his son dead! Or at least admitted to seriously contemplating such a thing. Witch was no less sickening and given his fathers unstable past, it was doubtful that he wouldn't consider harming Henry again.

As far as Neal was concerned this was a new low; even for Rumple. Family had always been important to dear old Dad. Blood relations was everything to him so the thought that he'd actually Kill his own flesh and blood was so Unlike him. And yet, it was Just like him.

"I didn't come here to harm the boy, I came here to save him by sacrificing my life for his." Rumple pleaded.

"Maybe you do want to do the right thing, but that's today, what about tomorrow? What happens when we get back home and you're reunited with Belle and as time passes "undoing" doesn't sound so grate? Then you realize that the only thing standing between you and your "happy ending" is My Son? What then"? Neal argued.

"You're my happy ending son...this is. Because it's my redemption." Desperation marking the older mans face.

Like Neal had stated earlier, Rumple sure had an answer for everything. And boy could he make it sound sweet. The same man who wanted his Henry eliminated was calling him his happy ending. Yup, he sure could lay it on thick.

But not thick enough. Not for Neal. He had always been the one person Rumple couldn't fool. Not even as a naive boy. He could always see right through him. That's why he had entertained the idea of forgiving him for what he'd done. If Rumple had planned all along to break their deal, even a young Baelfire would've seen it coming but because he knew his Papa so well, he knew it was a last second decision made out of fear. It was still a knife in Neal's heart. But knowing how much is father operated in fear made it a bit more understandable.

Truth be told there had been a time when hearing that he was his fathers happy ending would've sent him soaring to the moon. Who didn't want to be the apple of their fathers eye? But not anymore. Not after this. The stakes where far too high to gamble with sweet words. He had become very familiar with Rumples 'word games'. So Neal used the only power he had. The Truth. It was time for Neal to let Rumple know just how well he knew him.

"Do what you want father."

The statement seemed to confuse Rumple.

"We both know that I can't really stop you from hurting him". He continued.

"What?" "What do you mean Bae?"

"I mean exactly that." "You want to kill Henry? Go ahead".

"Bae... I wouldn't...

"But understand this father; if my son dies, I DIE. "I WILL NOT LIVE WITHOUT MY HENRY!"

"Son, please...that's the Last thing I want..." Rumple was in tears

"Well Father, that's exactly what you'll get." "Much of my life has been a living hell but Henry is the One thing that's made it all worth it. If anything happens to him, I'M DONE!"

Rumple knew Bae was dead serious.

"Bae...Please...don't talk like that." Rumple could hardly form the words. His heart in shreds at the picture Neal was painting before him.

But Neal wasn't done. He had to make sure His father truly understood where things would ultimately end up if he gave into his self preservation habit.

"Now tell me Father, what would've been the whole point in taking on the dark curse at all if I'm laying cold and dead in your arms, hmm?"

Knees feeling weak, Rumple had to lean up agents a tree trunk for support. "No...", He said weeping.

Neal could see exactly where Rumple was at emotionally and went straight to the preverbal jugular. Neal's lips were inches away from Rumples right ear. In a low but firm tone he said,

"What would you truly have left Papa? What would you have saved yourself for? How could anyone, even you be truly happy after it's all said and done?

As forgiving as your Belle is, she won't be able to look passed this when she finds out and she will because the truth always comes out. But more importantly father, you'll despise yourself. Have you ever wondered what drove Sozo to do what he did? What could he have possibly done to want to die so badly?" "So go ahead Dark One, do what you want. I surly can't stop you."

And with that, Neal turned his back on Rumple to tend to Henry who should've been waking up soon. Rumple had slid down the trunk into a sitting position knees pressed to his heaving chest. His tears falling uncontrollably.

He may have had the power to see the future but Bae showed him the inevitable consequences of his selfish desires should he give into them. Killing Henry would be his undoing in every sense.

Neal wasn't bluffing and Rumple knew it. As much as he loved Emma, he wouldn't live without Henry. Just as Rumple couldn't live without Bae no matter how good Belle was to him. Loosing a lover was horrible. But loosing a child... that was Unbearable.

After a few minutes Rumple began to regain his composure and kelt my Bae's side. "I don't want that son." He said softly. Tears dying down now. "I'll do anything I must to safely get you and Henry off this cursed island" he said to Neal who's back was still turned on him. Neal was close to falling apart himself but couldn't let his father see that. He had to hold on to his stoic appearance. He learned early on that the Dark Curse feeds on emotion. Witch was probably why it attached so well to Rumple. It really wasn't in his nature to use words as weapons. He hated playing such a nasty game but he had little options left. Everyone had a crippling weakness, even the most powerful of creatures. It was just a matter of finding it and using it to ones own advantage both Rumple and Killian taught him that.

"Whatever you say" Neal replied softly. Still tending to his sleeping child. His father came over to him. "Son, look at me, I mean it. I will sacrifice myself for him. I did come here to break my nasty habit. And I don't care about dying. What frightens me is dying with you hating me. I know I don't deserve your love and forgiveness. Not after everything I've put you through my son. But that won't stop me from begging anyway. Baelfire.., you're the Only person who can bring me to my knees begging. We both know I can't bargain with you. While it drives me crazy, it also makes me Love and respect you all the more. What's not to respect about a man that cannot be bought?" It was one of those times that Neal could hear the earnestness in his fathers voice.

Eyes still on Henry while stroking his hair, Neal softly replied. "Look, my life isn't that important to me. If I go, I go. Heaven knows I've lived many years and cheated death more times than I can count. But what's most important to me is knowing that those that I love are safe. That includes you Papa. It kills me to think that you could destroy yourself because of your actions. Papa, I truly love you! I know that cause I Want to see you truly happy. Not just temporarily satisfied because a deal when your way. I'm talking about genuine fulfillment. Don't you want that Papa?"

Rumple was speechless. He couldn't believe it. Not only was forgiveness possible. But Bae wanted him to be truly happy. Good gods! How could someone like Bae have come from someone like him or Milah even? Both had been so good at showing him how to be selfish. Where did he learn to be so selfless? Maybe from the same place Rumple had learned to love his son so passionately even though his own father saw him as nothing more than an a needy bother sucking the very youth out of him.

Rumple leaned his forehead in Neal's cheek. The touch calmed him and comforted Neal. "Yes son. I want that." He whispered. "But I can't have any of it without you around. Your love is the most precious of all. If you can love me after every I've done to you then maybe, just maybe I can feel worthy of Belles love."

Neal smiled. They were finally on the same page and getting somewhere. But one thing still worried him. "What about Henry? You talk about having my love. What about his?" Haw asked Rumple.

"I couldn't hope for that. He's seen so much of my ugliness to every love me. Tolerance? Even a kind of respect maybe. But I could never hope for such a thing from him Bae."

"Papa, you grossly underestimate my son. Emma, Snow, David and myself have all proven how forgiving we can be. Henry is a product of all that. Of corse Henry will love you! I'm not saying that He'll jump in your arms Tomorrow but he'll love you the way he does David. I've got faith in the kid".

Could it be? After everything could Henry come to love and adore his other grandfather? Rumple wanted that. That's the crazy thing about love. Wether or not it was deserved, it was still wanted.

With a renewed strength in his soul and a determination in his eyes, Rumple told Neal, "Well Son, there's only one way to get what we both want so bad. Let's get the others and get the hell out of Neverland."

The End.


End file.
